Slayzor
Slayzor Silverhawk (birthname Fryster Silverhawk, born 7 years ADP) is a Corporal Farstrider of Silvermoon and the current co-leader of the group of adventurers. Personality The man that would always put his friends' lives above his own, that defines Slayzor pretty well. His brothers in arms lives are as important as his own, if not more important. He would also never fight without honor unless the opponent does so. Slayzor is very friendly and would never start a war himself, but respond to another one's war. He would never back down from any challenge. Biography Youth Fryster was born in Silvermoon after the fall of Azeroth in the First War. He grew up with his mother and his older brother, Frykr. Their elven mother was in a relationship with an orc hunter from the Horde, who also was the two brothers' father. They met in the First War when he was hurt and he was hiding to the north, close to Quel'Thalas to rest and she, being a mage, conjured a drink for him to heal himself. They met their father ocasionally in a hidden place outside Eversong Woods. Even if they were half-orcs, they looked like normal elves, only that they had sharper teeth. Second War During the Second War, the two brothers trained together, Frykr as a mage, just like their mother, and Fryster as a hunter, just like their father. Both of their parents dissapeared in the late Second War, their current status is unknown. Their children were still very young but they managed to take care of eachother. Fryster was training in Eversong Woods while his brother went to Dalaran. Hunter Training Fryster was trained by Sallina and then by Hannovia until he mastered everything they could teach him and even exceeded them. He then finished up by being trained under the wing of Zandine in Silvermoon City. Tana, another hunter alongside Zandine sent him to speak to Lieutenant Dawnrunner at Farstrider Retreat. Dawnrunner taught him how to tame a beast. While he was training near a river outside Silvermoon, he was attacked by an elf rogue who said that he is impure, and that he has enemy's blood in his veins. He was saved by a lynx who wounded the hostile elf and saved Fryster. The lynx, called Zryster, became his pet and they returned together home in Silvermoon. Frykr ocasionally came back home too. Leaving Silvermoon While in the local zones a strange plagued started appearing, Frykr had a sentiment that a bigger evil will come. He told his brother that they can't help staying in Silvermoon and that they have to leave if they want to help saving their homeland. Since the two brothers didn't have a stable house, they have taken all they had and, together with the lynx, left Quel'Thalas to south-west. The Plague of Undeath In the southern Blackened Woods they met the Scourge, the result of the local spreading plague. A patrol of necromancers and their skeleton minions were getting close to the two brothers. Frykr said that the only way to get past them is by him distracting them and letting the younger brother escape. They planned to meet at the human city of Brill to the south-west. Frykr gave his brother his goods also as Fryster left for Brill. He arrived there and met his brother near the graveyard. He was turned by the plague into undead, but still had most of his flesh on himself and kept his humanity. After they set two warhorses free, which got affected by the plague and became skeletal warhorses, they countinued their way to south-east. Flight to Kalimdor After going over the Lordamere Lake and through the Alterac Mountains they arrived in the Arathi Highlands. There they met the Horde, preparing to leave the realm with their stolen ships. After hearing of their father, the Warchief Thrall accepts them into the Horde. The Horde left towards Kalimdor but at half of their way they find themselves encountered by a storm that separated their fleet. A part of them arrived on an unknown island. They meet the Darkspear Trolls led by Sen'jin, who tells them about the humans on this island. When the Horde tries to drive the humans away, they all get captured by murlocs. Fryster and his brother manage to escape and meet Thrall and the rest of the Horde. Sen'jin dies like a hero after he tells Thrall to take his people with him, the leadership of the tribe remaining to his son and apprentice, Vol'jin. They got the trolls to join them and took Sen'jin's corpse then broke out of the depths. They later help deffend the base while the sheeps are being repaired. The Sea Witch that was leading the murlocs appears herself but the Horde resists. When they finished repairing the ships they set sail for Kalimdor again. Kalimdor When they finally arrive on Kalimdor, they help the Horde unpack what they had left in the boats and go to their way. Instead of following them they were thinking of making a boat for easier transport for themselves. Frykr also suggested that they recruit more people and make a small team. They heard a tauren fighting with some quillboars closely. As he was overnumbered, Fryster jumped into the fight on the tauren's side and Frykr followed him. They defeated the quillboars and befriended with the tauren named Crobsler, who also joined them. In World of Warcraft Fryster is a role-playing character, also known as an adventurer. In World of Warcraft he is a Beast Mastery Hunter and is seen wearing mainly Gladiator Chain items, a long cloak and two one-handed swords. However, this appearance is later in the roleplay. In the beginning he starts out with a dark spiked hair but he ends up in a dark falcon hair.